1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high pressure pump systems, and more particularly, to a cam driven high pressure open discharge pump system providing substantially constant pressure output with increased efficiency, and reduced maintenance downtime.
2. Description of Related Art
Pumps have been historically used for a variety of applications typically involving the transfer of liquids. The development of pumps has provided increased availability of pumping pressures. As pumping pressures have increased, the applications for such high pressure streams have increased.
Reciprocating piston pumps have been used to provide elevated flow rate pressures. However, the reciprocating piston pumps generate an undesirable pulse in the output pressure. Many recently developed applications for high-pressure systems require minimal spikes in the output pressure.
Centrifugal pumps are typically able to provide relatively constant output pressures, but cannot sufficiently produce high pressure and are relatively inefficient.
Therefore, the need exists for a high pressure pump system which can provide a relatively high and stable output pressure efficiently. The need also exists for a high pressure pump system that can provide component interchange, without extended downtime. The need further exists for a pump system that can be tailored to a specific application, without requiring complete retooling for manufacture of the system.